<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star's sing by NOKURU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526928">Star's sing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOKURU/pseuds/NOKURU'>NOKURU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Witch's Heart (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOKURU/pseuds/NOKURU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time, Noel again falls asleep after a nightmare while singing. And this time, his favorite star is singing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Gibson/Noel Levine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star's sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579667">Пение звезды</a> by NOKURU.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumping out of bed, he didn't immediately realize that he was awake. Pictures of terrible content still flickered before his eyes, and only after a couple of minutes did he realize his awakening. The guy combed his bangs, covering his right eye, then letting go of his blond hair, strand after strand.</p>
<p>He doesn't scream because of nightmares - it's useless. These terrible dreams - remnants of the past, they must be accepted. But it's so hard, because this pain is crazy.</p>
<p>Noel touched his cheek with his hand and wiped away the remnants of tears - he cried either from helplessness, or from fear. His hands were trembling, and he understood it perfectly.</p>
<p>- Huh, again a night without sleep?.. - Levine asks himself in a whisper, carefully preparing to get out of bed. He needed to be alone, quiet, and then - again try to sleep, reproaching himself for everything. How low, but he is used to.</p>
<p>The guy was about to get up, but someone's weak grip on the arm and a sleepy, even oversleepy voice stops Noel from getting up.</p>
<p>- Don't you dare leave... - the voice whispers, and Levine glances at Sirius, who hasn't yet awakened, who clearly didn't want to let him go. And Noel remains because she feels guilty for Gibson's awakening.</p>
<p>- Sirius, go to bed. You shouldn't have... - Noel begins, and Sirius snorts in displeasure and pulls him toward him.</p>
<p>- Shut up and lay back. - sleepily ordered Gibson. Levine obediently went to bed, turning to face the guy and smiling guiltily. Instead of beginning reprimand, Sirius moved towards Noel and embraced him, muttering some disgruntled comments in the spirit of "it isn't because I feel sorry for you, just have often heard that it helps."</p>
<p>Levine shuddered and felt that was going to cry. He felt the warmth emanating from Gibson, felt that not everything was so bad... He no longer felt the loneliness that always covered his head after waking from nightmare dreams. Noel first gave vent to tears, which he always hid more from himself than from others.</p>
<p>Soft stroking on the back and even breathing of a loved one - this was so lacking in difficult minutes. This reminded Noel of how his deceased mother reassured his after terrible dreams. She hugged the boy, stroked his head and sang something light and calm. And his heart sank due to these memories, making the guy involuntarily sob.</p>
<p>Sirius hugs Levine more tightly, buries his hand in light, slightly curly locks of hair. But he doesn’t say anything, as if the words were completely useless. It’s even better, because Noel was not inclined to tell something.</p>
<p>The guy was about to pull away and apologize again, but he is stopped by quiet singing. Very close sounding, not very skilful and bold, but is familiar and soothing. No, he doesn't think it's really singing Sirius, which obviously was not going to let Noel right now.</p>
<p>Levine closes his eyes and hugs Gibson in response, clutching a little in his own shirt, which was on the guy. The blond didn't remember how it was turned out to be at the owner of the mansion, but this wasn't important.</p>
<p>Noel at the first time slept in the arms of others, and under uncertain singing his beloved star, and didn't wake up until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>